The Only One
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: Dallas is used to getting any girl he wants but things change when a knew girl moves in next door to the Curtis's. DallasOC SodapopSandy DallasSylvia
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Only One

Summary: Dallas Winston is used to having any girl he wants but the girl next door isn't interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with The Outsiders but I do own the character, Paulette Emery.

* * *

Paulette climbed out of the car and tightened her ponytail as she gazed over at the boys coming out of the house next door. They we're greasers just like she was. A new town, new people and a new school but still the same. She saw that much when her dad drove through the 'rich' part of town. One of the boys was staring straight into her eyes and she couldn't help but look back at him. He had a ridiculous grin on his face and she came to the conclusion that he was most likely conceited. His white blonde hair was combed back and his cold blue eyes seemed to be trying to see into her soul. She just glared at him and turned away, congratulating herself for reacting so cold towards him..

"Paulette," her mother called from the porch of the house her father had rented for them. Her mother waited for Paulette to look at her before she continued, "stop looking at those boys and help your father with the boxes." Paulette glared at the group of boys when she heard their laughter. Her mom, like most mothers embarrassed her almost constantly but she wasn't about to admit it.

* * *

The following morning Paulette stood in front of the mirror in her new bedroom looking at her reflection. She had pulled her black hair up into a ponytail and she was wearing a black poodle skirt and a light blue sweater. She knew that most of the greaser girl's went around wearing mini skirts and tight tops but she wasn't like that and she didn't want to be judged like that.

A few minutes later Paulette climbed onto the school bus that stopped in front of her house. She noticed that the boys from the house next door didn't get on the bus but she guessed it was just because they had a ride to school. A few girl's glared at her as she walked down the isle between the seats. She guessed that it was because of the way she dressed. She was dressed like a soc but that was the only thing that made her appear wealthy. She was almost to the back of the bus when she heard a voice from the seat right beside her.

"You can sit here if you want," an older girl with long blonde hair smiled up at her. Paulette glanced at the girl before sitting down. The girl was an average greaser. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a few holes in it and a pink tank top. Paulette sat down and pushed a loose strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"My name is Sandy," the older girl said before turning and pointing to a girl sitting in the very back of the bus, "that's Sylvia. She doesn't say much unless you make her mad." Sandy smiled at Paulette when Sylvia shot her a glare.

Paulette sat in silence staring toward the front of the bus. She could feel Sandy looking at her for a few minutes before Sylvia spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell us your name or do you think your too good to talk to us?" Sylvia replied, staring at Paulette. Paulette shot Sylvia a glare and was about to respond but Sandy spoke first.

"Don't be rude. Just because you go out with Dallas Winston doesn't mean you have to act like him," Sandy said before turning back to Paulette and changing the subject.

"So you moved into the house next to the Curtis's?" Sandy asked causing Paulette to look at her, "I'm going out with Sodapop Curtis. He's a really great guy." Paulette glanced forward and nodded.

"I saw a few guys in the yard next door when we finished moving in yesterday," Paulette replied, "what does he look like?" A dreamy look instantly came over Sandy's face.

"He has wavy, light brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes," Sandy answered. Paulette couldn't help but smile. Behind them Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"I saw a few guys that kind of looked like that," Paulette replied. Sandy nodded and pointed to a group of boys standing in front of the school as the bus came to a stop.

"The one in the middle by the blonde guy is Soda," Sandy said, happily. Paulette nodded and started to stand up but was pushed out of the way as Sylvia walked by.

"Watch it!," Sylvia said, glaring back at Paulette. Sandy sighed as she made her way off the bus with Paulette.

"Don't let Sylvia bug you," Sandy replied, "she has to be like that." Paulette gave Sandy a confused look.

"Why?" Paulette asked, watching Sylvia walk up to the blonde guy she recognized from the day before and kiss him.

"She's going out with Dallas," Sandy said, glancing at Paulette like just saying that would make Sylvia's attitude make sense, "living next to the Curtis's it won't take you long to see why she's so moody." Sodapop walked away from the other guys and wrapped his arms around Sandy. Sandy hugged him back.

"Hey," Sodapop said as he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. Sandy stepped back and kissed him quickly before pulling away and turning toward Paulette.

"This is your new neighbor," Sandy said. Dallas laughed causing Paulette to glance his way. His cold blue eyes stared into hers just like they had before.

"Yeah? Does she have a name?" Dallas asked. Curly and Two Bit laughed out loud but stopped when they saw the glare Sandy shot them. Paulette turned her attention to Sodapop and a younger boy who was looking at her curiously.

"I'm Paulette," Paulette replied, smiling at Sodapop politely. Dallas shot her a glare before he walked away with Sylvia, Curly and Two Bit. Sodapop nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you," Sodapop replied, "I'm Sodapop and this is my little brother, Ponyboy. The blonde guy is Dallas Winston, the two guys with him are Two Bit Mathews and Curly Shepard. I'm sure Sandy introduced you to Sylvia." Paulette nodded and let them show her around the school a little more before the first bell rang.

* * *

That afternoon Paulette said bye to Sandy and climbed off the bus. She was half way up the sidewalk to her new house when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey," a boy's voice called out from behind her. Paulette turned to find the rude blonde running up the walk behind her. Paulette just glared at him as he glanced back to see the bus turn the corner at the end of the road.

"Your not real socialable," Dallas stated as he caught up with the girl, stopping only inches away from her.

"Neither are you," Paulette replied. Dallas just smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Yeah but I know who I am," Dallas said, taking a step closer to her, "who are you?"

"Paulette," Paulette replied as she turned to walk back in the house. Dallas smiled and moved to block her path.

"Paulette, what?" Dallas asked.

"Paulette Emery," Paulette said, glancing at the house next door as the guys she had met at school came outside to watch the conversation.

"You want to go to a party with me this weekend, Paulette Emery?" Dallas asked, smirking at her after sending a quick glance toward his friend's.

"Aren't you going out with Sylvia?" Paulette asked. The smirk didn't leave Dallas' face as he stared at her.

"Sometimes," Dallas replied, causing a few of the boys watching them to laugh out loud.

"Well, then I suggest you ask her to go with you to the party," Paulette said, glaring up at him.

"Why would I do that?" Dallas asked.

"Because if you don't you'll be going alone," Paulette said before pushing past him and walking into her new home.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one and I hope to be writing more real soon. I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week. I know Dallas came off as kind of rude in this chapter but that's kind of Dallas, you know? I love his character too but I want to be able to catch the "real" Dallas Winston. I like stories better that way. I also know that a lot of people don't like stories like this where the relationship is involving a character who wasn't really in the book but I never believed that any character in the book was really right for Dallas. Please review and let me know what you think. I will up date asap!

Lisa


	2. Chapter 2

Dallas walked into the party with his arm draped around Sylvia's shoulder. A few days ago he hadn't really thought that he would be standing in the middle of Tim Shepard's living room with someone other than the new girl by his side but he wasn't the type to beg. There we're plenty of other girl's who wanted to go out with him. Sylvia looked up at him with an annoyed glare. Dallas pulled his arm around from her shoulder and returned her glare before walking over to the corner where he saw Two Bit And Steve.

"Where we're you?" Dallas asked, staring at Steve. He was referring to the day Paulette had first showed up at school. Steve hadn't been in school that day and Dallas figured he had just ditched.

"I stayed home," Steve said, trying to keep a straight face as he finished off with a lie, "I was sick." Two Bit grinned and grabbed a drink out of a cooler that was sitting by his feet on the floor.

"Yeah, right," Two Bit said before opening his drink and taking a long swig of it, "you just didn't want to take that history test." Dallas slapped the top of Steve's head.

"Your just going to have to take a make up test, stupid," Dallas started, "besides the Curtis's got a new neighbor."

"Yeah. I saw her the day before, "Steve said, grinning, "a greaser that looks like a soc." Two Bit nodded and took another swig of his drink.

"She's probably just poor enough to have to live around us terrible greasers," Two Bit said, laughing at loud at the glare Dallas shot him.

"Sylvia doesn't like her," Dallas glanced back toward Sylvia, "I think she might be right about her."

* * *

Dallas and Sylvia stood close together in front of Sylvia's house later that night. They had been dating off and on for a few years, since Dallas was fifteen and she was fourteen. She had been the most conceited and mean girl he had ever met. He smiled and leaned his head back against the tree. Sylvia glanced up at him and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Sylvia asked. Dallas looked down at her.

"How mean you are," Dallas replied, giving her his infamous smirk. Sylvia glared at him and stepped back.

"I'm not half as mean as you are,Dallas Winston," Sylvia answered. Dallas leaned in and tried to kiss her but Sylvia backed away from him.

"I heard a rumor," Sylvia said, staring straight up into his eyes, "that you invited Paulette to the party tonight." Dallas sighed and pulled a cigarette out of his jeans pocket.

"I thought we we're having a good night?" Dallas said, attempting to change the subject.

"You ditched me to hang out with your friend's all night, I'm your second choice," Sylvia said, her voice raising as she spoke, "and you thought we we're having a good night?!" Dallas took a step closer to her. Sylvia stood her ground even though he was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"It's none of your business what I do or who I do it with!" Dallas said, heatedly. Sylvia glared straight into his cold blue eyes. She wouldn't be just some girl he could push around.

" I won't be second," Sylvia said, trying to remain calm even after he reached up and grabbed her shoulder. He was trying to scare her. She knew that and to be honest she was a little scared but she would never let him know that.

"Don't ever talk to me like that," Dallas replied, his cold eyes burning down into hers. Sylvia pulled a way from him and made her way into her house.

* * *

Dallas knocked on the door to the Curtis's house and stepped in without an invitation when Ponyboy opened the door. He saw Darry sitting on the couch and he knew he had to stay as calm as possible. He couldn't lose his temper with Darry around. The others we're scared of him but not Darry. Sodapop noticed the angry look on Dallas' face right away.

"Hey Dally," Sodapop said, glancing up at his friend from where he was sitting at the end of the couch.

"I just took Sylvia home," Dallas began, glancing around the room and meeting everyone's eyes besides Darry's, "she knew about me asking Paulette out." Two Bit glanced around the room at the other boys. All of them gave Dallas confused look until Darry spoke up.

"Dally, none of us would do anything like that, you know that," Darry replied, "girl's talk. Paulette probably told a friend." Dallas' moved his eyes to Sodapop.

"Like Sandy," Dallas replied. Sodapop glared at him and started to stand up but Darry stopped him.

"Dally sit down and watch some television with us," Darry said,before glancing over at Sodapop, "Soda, go get Dally a drink." Ponyboy moved down to sit by Two Bit on the floor as Dallas made his way over to the couch.

"Sorry, Darry," Dallas said. Sodapop walked back into the room and handed Dallas a drink.

"Dally, you know none of us would do something like that," Darry said, taking a drink of the beer he had sitting on the coffee table. Dallas nodded and took a swig of the drink Sodapop had brought him.

"I know, Darry," Dallas replied, staying calm mainly because he knew he had to, "things with Sylvia are just a little crazy right now." Sodapop glanced up at Dallas from his seat at the end of the couch.

"I'll talk to Sandy," Sodapop said. Dallas nodded and turned his full attention to the television and the cartoon everyone was watching.

* * *

Dallas walked out the door of the Curtis house about five o'clock the next morning. He was going to Tim Shepard's for a few days. He knew if he stayed around the Curtis house he was bound to run into Sylvia. She only lived a block away and there was a really good chance she would come around with Sandy someday soon. He was almost all the way to where the grass met the pavement when he saw the girl sitting on the curb in front of the house next door. She was wearing white pajamas and her long black hair was hanging loosely down her back. Dallas walked over to her quietly and stepped up behind her.

"You don't belong here, do you?" Dallas asked, staring down at her. Paulette turned and looked up at him. She rolled her eyes when she recognized his blonde hair and cold, blue eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paulette asked. Dallas glared down at her and then sat down on the curb about a foot away from her.

"Look at you," Dallas said as he pulled a cigarette out of a pack in his pocket and lit it, "you dress like a soc, you act like a soc but your living on the wrong side of the tracks." Paulette sighed and stared up at the sky that was just starting to lighten.

"I don't dress like a soc and I don't act like a soc," Paulette said, glancing at Dallas before finishing, "I just don't like you." Dallas stared coldly at Paulette.

"I'm not the kind of guy you want to make mad," Dallas said. Paulette laughed out loud and turned to stare back at him.

"Your not the first _tough_ greaser I've ever met and I'm sure your not going to be the last," Paulette said, before standing up and turning to walk back into her house. Dallas watched her walk back in the house before laying back on the sidewalk and staring up at the sky.

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews. Here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. My laptop is messed up so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter but I will be back to post another chapter and I'll try to get it posted in the next couple weeks.

Lisa


	3. Chapter 3

Paulette glanced down at her watch and sighed as she made her way quickly toward the double doors that led out of the school. The bell to signal school was being let out had already rang almost three minutes earlier and she knew that she had most likely missed the bus. As she pushed the doors to the school open her suspicions we're confirmed, the bus was gone. Paulette sighed and made her way slowly down the steps. She knew the way the bus went but she would have to go through the 'rich' part of town to get to her house without walking seven blocks out of her way.

* * *

Paulette could see the railroad tracks a few hundred yards in front of her when she heard the car come to a stop behind her. She kept walking, making the wrong assumption that whoever was in the car had just pulled up to a house or something.

"What's a greaser doing here?" a boy called from behind her. Paulette heard a few girls complaining about having to sit in the hot car. Paulette turned toward the boys never worrying that something might be wrong. She knew the socs and greasers didn't get along but in most towns she had lived in they didn't really interact too much.

"I missed the bus," Paulette replied, "and my name is Paulette." The boy who had spoken first glanced back at another boy who opened the passenger side door and stepped out.

"No, your just a greaser," the second boy replied, slipping off his jacket and throwing it back into the car. The first boy started making his way closer to Paulette so she took a step back which only made the boy laugh at her.

"I'm not any greasier than either one of you," Paulette replied, glaring at the two boys. The two boys stopped where they we're and glanced at each other before looking back at her. The first boy took a few more steps toward her and grabbed her arm. He started to respond to Paulette but was interrupted by one of the girl's in the car.

"Bob, just leave her alone!" a red headed girl said, sticking her head out of the open window. The guy who held Paulette's arm turned his attention back to his girlfriend for a second before glaring down at Paulette.

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend," Dallas said as he walked out from behind the side of one of the houses. Bob let go of Paulette and spun around to stare at Dallas. The boy who had gotten out of the passenger side of the car rolled his eyes and took a few steps closer to Dallas.

"What is this?" the boy asked. Dallas walked past the car and went up to stand about a foot in front of Bob as the other boy walked over and stood behind him. Before Bob or and the second boy could even think Dallas threw a punch and landed it on Bob's jaw. The second boy made his way over to help Bob quickly but Dallas just spun around and punched him hard in the stomach. Paulette glared at all three of the boys as she heard the girl's in the backseat of the car start screaming at Dallas to stop. After just a few seconds Paulette spun around and made her way across the railroad tracks.

Paulette was almost home when Dallas caught up with her. He grabbed her arm tightly and spun her around to face him.

"Why did you leave me back there?" Dallas said, his cold eyes staring down into hers, "are you just looking for trouble around here?" Paulette glared up at him.

"I'm not looking for trouble but you won't leave me alone!" Paulette replied, making Dallas's face grow red with anger.

"I was helping you get out of trouble," Dallas said, trying to keep his voice calm. Paulette laughed out loud and pulled away from him.

"There wasn't any trouble before you showed up!" Paulette screamed, "we we're talking, I was handling the situation just fine!"

"Yeah, I could see that," Dallas said, glaring down at her, "the next time you can handle it yourself. I won't even bother to show up!" Paulette watched him as he walked off and smiled to herself. Good, maybe she had finally gotten rid of him.

* * *

Paulette climbed on to the school bus and made her way toward the seat she had been sharing with Sandy. She was surprised to see Sylvia sitting with Sandy, glaring at her. Sandy was staring out the window so Paulette just glanced at her and made her way further back to sit in Sylvia's seat.

The three of them didn't speak a word until they we're almost at school and then Sylvia turned in the seat to look at Paulette.

"You had no right to be tough on Dallas for protecting you," Sylvia began, "you should feel lucky. Dallas wouldn't go to that side of the tracks for just anyone." Paulette stared at Sylvia in shock.

"I didn't need or want his help," Paulette replied. Sylvia rolled her eyes and pointed toward the side of town where the socs lived.

"If Dallas hadn't shown up you would have been in a lot of trouble," Sylvia replied, "you owe him at least a little respect."

* * *

Later that morning Paulette was standing in the bathroom brushing her hair when a red headed girl stepped out of one of the stalls and walked up beside her.

"Hey," the red head said. Paulette glanced at her.

"Hi," Paulette replied as she finished brushing her hair and began to pull it up into a ponytail.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the red head continued. Paulette glanced at the girl curiously for a minute

"No," Paulette answered, "sorry." The red head nodded.

"I was in the car the other day. When Bob was being so rude," the red head continued. Paulette gave the girl a quick look of acknowledgment.

"The soc?" Paulette asked. The red head nodded again.

"Yeah," the girl answered, "I'm Cherry. Bob is my boyfriend." Paulette rolled her eyes and turned to make her way out of the bathroom but stopped when Cherry continued.

"I just wanted to say sorry," Cherry continued, "I know that doesn't fix anything but I felt bad about it. I hate it when Bob acts like that." Paulette turned and glanced at Cherry.

"Thanks...I guess," Paulette replied.

"Anyway," Cherry replied, "Dallas was really brave to face them alone. He must really care about you."

"He doesn't even know me," Paulette replied before turning and walking out the bathroom door.

* * *

Well, here is Chapter 3. I'm hoping I will get Chapter four posted in time next week but I don't know because I'm on a little vacation over next weekend. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Lisa


	4. Chapter 4

Paulette made her way through the dark park and sat down on the concrete side of the fountain. It was Saturday night and getting close to midnight. She wasn't usually aloud out late at night but she couldn't sleep so she had tiptoed out the back door. She placed her hand in the water and moved it back and forth to make some small waves.

"Hey," Dallas said as he stepped up behind her. Paulette jumped up and turned to face.

"You scared me," Paulette said as she stared at him in the darkness. If it hadn't been for a street lamp she probably wouldn't have even been able to tell who he was. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What are you doing out here?" Dallas asked, ignoring Paulette's previous statement. Paulette rolled her eyes, annoyed at him for asking her questions again that she thought was none of his business.

"I couldn't sleep," Paulette replied, trying to control her temper. Maybe he had protected her from the soc but that didn't give her any reason to believe she could trust him.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself," Dallas continued before turning and starting to walk back the way he came. Paulette glared at his back as he walked off before running to catch up with him.

"Where are you going?" Paulette asked. Dallas laughed and glanced at her.

"You don't need me, right?" Dallas asked. Paulette crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"No. I don't need you," Paulette replied, annoyed at him.

"Then why are you still following me?" Dallas asked, picking up speed a little running across the street. Paulette ran behind him until she finally caught up with him.

"I guess I feel bad about the other day," Paulette replied, feeling nervous about admitting she might feel bad about something. Dallas's smile just seemed to make her feel worse.

"Why would you feel bad?" Dallas replied, "you didn't need me and you didn't want me there."

"Well, maybe, I kind of did need you," Paulette replied, glancing quickly over at him before glancing down at the ground to avoid his eyes.

"Maybe," Dallas said before stopping by a tree and staring at an old house across the street from where they stood. Paulette heard angry words from inside the house.

"Who lives there?" Paulette asked, staring at the shadows of a man and a woman that she could see through the windows.

"Johnny," Dallas said moments before a small boy with dark hair came out the door and ran down the street. Paulette and Dallas watched the boy run past.

"Who is he?" Paulette asked.

"He's just a kid," Dallas said, glancing toward Paulette, "nervous and scared a lot but a good kid."

"I don't remember meeting him at school," Paulette replied. Dallas nodded and watched Johnny turn onto another street.

"He got in a bad fight after school the day before you moved in next to the Curtis'" Dallas replied, "his parents don't care so I try to look out for him."

"I guess I got you wrong," Paulette responded, "you are a nice guy." Dallas pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"I brought you here to show you him and to let you know something," Dallas replied, "I fight for my friend's because I know they would fight for me. I fight for the people I care about. Your not one of them." Paulette felt her face warm in embarrassment as Dallas's cold, blue eyes looked down into hers. Paulette stared at the boy. No one had ever made her feel so stupid in all her life.

"What about what you did?" Paulette asked, feeling even more stupid as she stood there waiting for his answer.

"You we're just an easy way to prove I can win a fight in their part of town," Dallas replied, smiling down at her as he stepped closer to her. Paulette stared up at him in shock as he lowered his head down and started to kiss her. Paulette put her hands on his arms and started to kiss him back before she remembered that he had a girlfriend and pushed him away. Dallas frowned at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's your problem?" Dallas asked. Paulette glared up at him.

"What about Sylvia?" Paulette asked. Dallas just smiled at her and leaned back against the tree.

"Sylvia's not here right now," Dallas replied. Before Paulette knew what had happened she had slapped him and he was glaring down at her. He hadn't even looked as angry as he did when he looked down at her than he had when he had been fighting Bob and Randy. Suddenly Paulette felt scared. He stepped closer to her. His blue eyes we're like ice staring down into hers. He slipped his hand behind her head and pulled her lips against his. The kiss only seemed to last a second when he pulled back.

"Don't ever hit me again," Dallas replied, quietly, "Don't underestimate me. I always get the girl I want."

* * *

At lunch on Monday afternoon Paulette made her way over to the table where Sandy was sitting with Sylvia, Ponyboy, Two Bit, Sodapop, Dallas, Johnny and Steve. She kept her gaze locked on Dallas as she walked up, trying to read his mind as he stared back at her. She had avoided him the best that she could since Sunday morning after she had pulled away from him and ran all the way home. Sandy looked up at Paulette and gave her a small smile.

"Hey," Sandy said, "I'm glad you came." Paulette noticed how no one else would look at her and how Sylvia was wearing Dallas's jacket. Sandy scooted down and Paulette sat on the bench beside her. Luckily, she ended up sitting across from Ponyboy and not Dallas.

"Thanks," Paulette said, "I really haven't met that many more people here." Paulette said, glancing Sylvia's way when she heard Sylvia's loud laugh.

"Really? I heard you had a conversation with Cherry Valance," Sylvia said. Everyone at the table turned to stare at Paulette as if they we're all waiting for her to explain.

"Well, she just wanted to apologize," Paulette said before taking a bite of some gross, orange stuff on her tray.

"For what?" Sylvia asked, glancing toward Dallas knowingly.

"For her boyfriend, Bob," Paulette replied, "he was one of the socs that.."

"Dallas fought for you," Sylvia interrupted as she glared at Paulette. Paulette glanced at Dallas and was annoyed to see a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah," Paulette replied before turning her attention back to her lunch and trying to avoid any further conversation about Dallas.

* * *

Alright, I don't know what I think about this chapter. Let me know what ya'll think.

Lisa


	5. Chapter 5

Paulette walked to the bus after the last bell rang and made her way toward the back. She smiled when Sandy motioned for her to sit down beside her, ignoring the glare she got from Sylvia.

"Hey," Sandy said, cheerfully.

"Hey," Paulette replied, sitting her books down on her lap. Sandy waved at Sodapop as he made his way past the bus and toward Dallas who was standing by the curb with Two Bit.

"We're all going to a party at Tim Sheppard's on Friday night," Sandy said, turning her attention back to Paulette, "do you want to go?" Paulette heard Sylvia groan loudly from the back of the bus but decided to ignore her.

"Sure," Paulette replied, "where does he live?"

"You can just meet us at Soda's house at around six if you want," Sandy stated.

"Okay, thanks," Paulette replied.

* * *

Friday afternoon Paulette stood in front of her mirror, adding some finishing touches to her look for the night. She was wearing a long, pink skirt and a white t-shirt. She had her long black hair hanging loosely down her back. She had put on more make up than usual because she wanted to look good at the party. She was hoping she might meet a few guys. Okay, she was hoping she could find someone to take her mind off of Dallas and possibly even make him jealous. Ever since he had kissed her she had been thinking about him and his kiss. It disgusted her that she couldn't get him out of her mind. She hated that she wanted to kiss him again and she hated even more that he knew it. 

Paulette made her way downstairs, kissed her parents goodnight and walked out the door. The sun was just going down and the sky to the west was beautiful with streaks of oranges and reds. She started making her way over to the house next door. She was nervous and she didn't like it. She wasn't used to being nervous around anyone. She realized that it was mostly Dallas that was making her feel the way she felt and she hated him for that.

Paulette walked up the stairs and knocked softly on the door. She recognized the boy that opened the door as Sodapop. He smiled at her and stepped aside so she could walk in.

"Hey, Paulette," Sodapop said, "come in." Paulette glanced around the room as she made her way farther into the room. She saw Dallas, Sylvia and Sandy sitting on the couch. Dallas winked at her causing her to look away quickly. Two Bit, Steve, Ponyboy and that boy, Johnny we're sitting on the floor in front of the television watching Mickey Mouse. A tall guy who must have been in his lower twenties was standing in a doorway that looked like it led to the kitchen.

"That's Darry," Sodapop said, noticing Paulette looking at his older brother, "he's me and Pony's brother." Paulette smiled politely at Darry and he nodded before taking a sip of a beer that he had in his hand.

"The dark haired boy on the floor is Johnny," Sodapop said, nodding toward Johnny. Johnny's eyes brightened as he looked up at Paulette.

"I know you," Johnny replied, "you we're with Dallas Saturday night." As soon as the words we're out of Johnny's mouth he shot Dallas a look. He knew what he had done. He had told everyone, including Sylvia that Dallas had been with another girl. Johnny quickly climbed to his feet and ran out the door. Dallas ignored Sylvia's glare and quickly made his way out the door after Johnny.

* * *

Johnny was halfway down the road by the time Dallas caught up with him. 

"Johnny!" Dallas screamed, "stop." Johnny stopped running and turned around to face Dallas. Dallas saw the frightened look on the boy's face and suddenly felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Dally," Johnny said, staring back at the house as he saw the other's come out into the yard. Dallas nodded and glanced back toward his other friend's.

"Don't worry about it," Dallas replied, "I can handle it but don't run off like that." Johnny nodded and followed Dallas back to the Curtis's.

* * *

Paulette watched Johnny walk back towards the house behind Dallas. His eyes met hers and she gave him a friendly smile. She felt sorry for him. He seemed so nervous. 

Everyone met Dallas in the middle of the street and began making their way to Tim Sheppard's house. Paulette stayed close to the back. She felt sort of out of place. Ponyboy and Sandy we're whispering quietly and Dallas and Sylvia we're arguing. Paulette was pretty sure the argument was about her. She was lost in thoughts about how different her new life was in Tulsa when Johnny walked up beside her.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said, glancing at her. Paulette glanced over at him and gave him a small smile.

"It's alright," Paulette said, "when did you see us?"

"I saw you when you started walking off," Johnny said, "I was climbing in my bedroom window." Johnny pushed a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear.

"Oh okay," Paulette replied, "where did you go when you left the house?" Johnny stared down at his feet when he answered her.

"Just a place I go to think sometimes," Johnny replied. At about that time they passed the park. Johnny looked over at one of the streetlights and shuddered. Paulette watched him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Paulette asked, concern showing on her face. Johnny nodded quickly and stared straight ahead at Dallas.

"Yeah," Johnny responded, "I just don't like that light." Paulette turned and glanced back at the light.

"Okay," Paulette said, deciding not to push him to tell her more about it since it seemed to make him uncomfortable.

* * *

Alright. That's chapter 5. I'll try to post chapter 6 in about a week and then after that I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be. I'm thinking around twelve but it might be a few more or a few less. By the way, if your a fan of Matt Dillon and his movies like I am and/or you are a fan of the movie Little Darlings which he was in then I would really appreciate it if you would check out my story Second Chances. Since doesn't have a section for fanfictions from Little Darlings I had to place it in Misc. Movies. Sorry but the site won't let me add the link but you can find the story on my profile. The story is an Angel/Randy pairing but Randy isn't actually in the story until Chapter 2 and I will have that posted sometime this week. 

Lisa


	6. Chapter 6

Sylvia glanced back at Paulette as they turned on to the street that the party was on. Dallas was talking to Sylvia about why he had been out with Paulette on Saturday night but it didn't really matter to Sylvia. What really mattered to her was the fact that he had been out with another girl when he was supposed to be going out with her. Dallas started to put his arm around her and she shoved him away roughly. Dallas's cold eyes burned into the side of her face as she stared ahead at the road in front of her.

"What's your problem!?" Dallas asked, causing Sylvia to laugh out loud. She knew he knew what the problem was.

"Paulette is my problem," Sylvia answered, angrily. Dallas shook his head but flashed Sodapop a smile. Sylvia noticed the smile and hit his arm hard causing him to turn his cold eyes back on her.

"Don't hit me," Dallas said, a cold, serious expression on his face, "I'll spend my Saturday night with whoever I want to." Sylvia ran her fingers through her hair and stared at him disgustedly.

"Well, then, so will I," Sylvia replied, heatedly. Dallas's sudden laughter made Sylvia even more angry with him than she already was.

"What's so funny?" Sylvia asked, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Who else are you going to get to go out with you?" Dallas replied. The serious expression on his face would have hurt most girls but it only made Sylvia more annoyed at him.

"Everyone isn't scared of Dallas Winston," Sylvia responded, staring into his eyes until he finally looked away.

"Everyone you know is," Dallas said, a conceited smirk came to his face as Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest and began walking a little faster to get away from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvia walked quickly up the stairs of Tim Sheppard's house and through the front door. As soon as she walked through the door she found the guy she was looking for, Tim Sheppard. He was standing by a keg talking to a bunch of girl's that Sylvia recognized from around school. Sylvia put on a flirtatious smile and made her way over to him. Tim gave her a curious look as she walked across the room and shoved the other girl's out of the way.

"Hey, Sylvia," Tim said, glancing over Sylvia's shoulder at Dallas who was watching the conversation with an angry expression on his face. Sylvia stood on her tiptoes so Tim had to look directly into her eyes.

"Great party," Sylvia stated, the flirtatious smile never leaving her face, "want to dance?" Tim stared at her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Aren't you here with Dallas?" Tim asked. Sylvia smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor. Tim reluctantly let himself be pulled closer and closer to the middle of the dance floor.

"I came here with Dallas," Sylvia began, "but I'm not leaving with him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulette and Johnny had fell back from the rest of the group as their conversation had continued but they managed to get to the party just in time to see Sylvia in the middle of the dance floor with Tim.

"I guess they didn't make up," Johnny said, glancing toward Paulette. Paulette watched Dallas as he glared at his girlfriend dancing with the other boy in the middle of the dance floor.

"I guess not," Paulette replied. Johnny nodded and glanced curiously toward Sylvia and Tim.

"You want something to drink?" Johnny asked, turning his attention back to Paulette and away from Sylvia and Tim. Paulette smiled at him and nodded. Johnny walked off toward a table that had drinks and chips on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dallas watched Sylvia for a long time, never making a move to stop her from dancing with Tim Sheppard. He could deal with both of them after the party. It's not that he couldn't handle it at the party but he didn't want to ruin a great night for all of his friends. He was glancing around the room for someone to dance with to get Sylvia's attention when his eyes fell on Paulette. A small smile came over his face. Dallas made his way over to where Paulette was standing. Paulette gave him a cold glare that really didn't surprise him at all.

"Dance with me," Dallas said, commandingly. He reached out to grab her hand but she pushed it roughly away and stepped back away from him.

"I'm not going to dance with you just so you can make your girlfriend jealous," Paulette replied, turning her attention to Johnny who was walking back across the room with two cups in his hands, "besides Johnny went to get me something to drink." Dallas sighed and watched as Johnny walked up and handed Paulette one of the cups.

"Thanks," Paulette said, taking a drink out of her cup. Johnny looked over at Dallas.

"How are things with Sylvia?" Johnny asked. Dallas nodded toward Sylvia and shot Johnny a smirk.

"She's trying to make me mad," Dallas replied. Paulette laughed out loud causing Dallas to look her way.

"Looks like it's working," Paulette said, causing laughter from a few girl's who we're standing behind her. Dallas glared at her and walked quickly across the room and into one of the back rooms.

"Don't give him such a hard time," Johnny stated before taking a long drink out of the cup he had brought from himself, "he's really not a bad guy."

"I've heard that," Paulette said, "but if he's really not a bad guy why does he act like that?"

"We live in a bad town," Johnny replied, "I think Dallas just feels like he has to be mean to survive." Paulette watched Johnny as he looked across the room at all the dancing couples and all the other people in the room. She thought about the soc's and how they had treated her. She realized Johnny was might be right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. Well, let me know how ya'll like the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post it.

Lisa


	7. Chapter 7

Paulette walked across the dance floor and into the back where Dallas had gone. She ignored the glare that she received from Sylvia. Paulette shut the door to the room she had just followed him into and turned around. He stared at her from where he was sitting on the edge of a bed.

"What do you want?" Dallas asked, his eyes staring menacingly up into hers.

"Just to apologize," Paulette replied, "maybe I was a little cruel back there." Dallas laughed out loud and it took all of Paulette's self control to keep from turning around and walking back out of the room.

"You've been a little cruel ever since you moved in," Dallas replied.

"I haven't been the only one," Paulette shot back, glaring at him.

"Well, that's just who I am," Dallas replied, standing up and making his way over to her.

"Well…me too," Paulette replied, staring up at him as he moved closer to her and put his hand on the wall beside her head.

"Maybe that's why I like you so much," Dallas replied, staring at the wall above her head instead of down in her eyes.

"And why I hate you," Paulette replied, staring up at him. Waiting impatiently for him to look down at her. When he finally did he had his infamous smirk on his face.

"Don't lie to me," Dallas said, leaning down so that his lips we're just inches away from hers, "I know you don't hate me."

"Yes, I do," Paulette said, terrified when she realized that she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince him.

"No…you don't," Dallas said before finally kissing her. Paulette began kissing him back slowly but she pulled back when she remembered who she was kissing and why she couldn't. Dallas watched the girl leave, the smirk coming back to his face as he caught Sylvia's glare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvia stared at Dallas from the middle of the room. She had been watching the door to the room ever since Paulette had gone into it and now her eyes we're on Dallas. She knew that more than just a conversation had been going on in that room but Dallas just smiled at her. Sylvia smiled back at him as she realized what she was going to have to do to get the smirk off his face so she spun around, grabbed Tim's shoulders and kissed him. She smiled up at Tim when she pulled away and didn't even have to turn around to know Dallas was walking quickly toward them. She wasn't even surprised when he slung her out of the way and punched Tim.

Tim stumbled backwards and glared at Dallas as Dallas grabbed Sylvia's hand and pulled her out of the house.

"Dallas, let me go!" Sylvia yelled as she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but Dallas didn't let go until they we're all the way out in the front lawn.

"My girl isn't going to kiss anyone but me!" Dallas yelled, his eyes burning furiously down into hers, "you just embarrassed me in front of everyone of my friends!" Sylvia yanked her arm away from Dallas and stepped back.

"I'm not your girl anymore," Sylvia replied, almost in a whisper. Dallas stared at her. Not able to believe what he had just heard.

"What are you talking about?" Dallas asked, calming a little. He had been going out with Sylvia for almost three years and they had broken up a few times but this time she was breaking up with him. Sylvia felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes so she stared down at the ground. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"You don't love me," Sylvia began, "you never will." Dallas stared at the girl in front of him in shock. She had never said anything to him about love before. She had always been like him.

"So?" Dallas asked. Sylvia couldn't help but laugh out loud but when she looked back up at his face she gave him an angry look.

"Your so stupid, Dallas," Sylvia responded, a little frightened by the look of anger that came over his face, "I'm going home."

Dallas watched Sylvia leave with the angry expression still plastered on his face. He couldn't believe she had just broke up with him. A small feeling of guilt took him by surprise when he realized she might not come back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Dallas was walking with Johnny back to Johnny's house to help him if he got into trouble.

"Hey, Johnny," Dallas began, glancing down at his friend, "did you say anything to Paulette tonight?" Johnny's scared expression came on his face again as he looked up at Dallas.

"I just told her not to give you such a hard time," Johnny replied, leaving out his theory about why Dallas was the way that he was. Johnny saw the smirk come over Dallas's face and figured that talking to Paulette had been a good idea.

"Thanks," Dallas said, stopping by the tree across the road from Johnny's house where him and Paulette had stopped about a week earlier.

"She's a really nice girl," Johnny said before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I guess," Dallas said, smiling to himself when he thought of how rude Paulette could be.

"She saw me looking at that streetlight," Johnny said, more to himself than Dallas.

"What did she say?" Dallas asked, curiously.

"She asked if I was okay," Johnny said, smiling. Dallas nodded.

"It's okay," Dallas said, "it was a bad dream. Nothing's going to happen to any of us."

Johnny closed his eyes and remembered the dream just as if he we're having it again:

_It was so dark he couldn't see anything. Only one single streetlight that gave enough light to let him know he was standing in the park. There was yelling all around him but he couldn't see anything and that's when he saw it. The shadow of someone. He couldn't see their face or anything else about them but he heard the gun shot and the scream._


	8. Chapter 8

Paulette laid back on the merry go round and stared up at the streetlight that Johnny had pointed out to her a few nights before. She couldn't help but wander what it was about a single streetlight that could freak him out so easily.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Dallas asked as he walked up behind her, "it's not exactly safe, is it?"

"Not with you around," Paulette replied, refusing to even glance back at him. Paulette jumped as Dallas groaned angrily and spun the merry go around so that she was facing him. He placed his hands on two of the bars and leaned down between them until he was a only a few inches from her face.

"I'm not in the mood for your games so don't play with me," Dallas whispered, smiling when he saw Paulette flinch, "so your not as hard to scare as I thought, huh?" Paulette slipped between him and the bars and walked a few feet away from him.

"I'm not afraid of you," Paulette said, turning around to stare at the light so he wouldn't see the truth in her eyes, "I'm just disgusted by you."

"Really?" Dallas asked, as he walked around the merry go round to stand beside her, "then why does it take you so long to push me away." Paulette rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"What's with Johnny and this light?" Paulette asked.

"Nothing about Johnny is your business," Dallas replied, "besides, hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not good for your eyes to stare at lights like that?" Paulette moved eyes from the light to Dallas.

"He told me it creeped him out," Paulette said, "I was just wandering what their was about a light that could creep him out." Dallas looked up at the light.

"He has this dream about it. It scares him," Dallas responded, "he's been having it for months now." Dallas stared at the ground and kicked a rock that was laying in front of him. Paulette watched him silently. After a few minutes without saying anything Paulette sighed.

"I guess I better get home soon," Paulette replied. Dallas nodded without looking at her, "where are you staying tonight?"

"The Curtis's," Dallas replied, finally glancing over at her.

"Do you want to walk back with me?" Paulette asked, not sure what she wanted his answer to be.

"I guess," Dallas replied, giving her a look of surprise.

They walked in silence for a while before Dallas broke the silence.

"You weren't afraid of those socs, we're you?" Dallas asked, staring straight ahead as they walked.

"Of course I was," Paulette replied, honestly, "but I didn't want them to know that."

"Then why did you say you didn't need me?" Dallas replied.

"Because I didn't," Paulette said, matter of factly, "I don't need anyone."

"I do," Dallas replied, "I need the guys to keep me from getting too crazy and I needed Sylvia to be crazy with me."

"Needed?" Paulette asked as the Curtis house came into view.

"We broke up last night," Dallas replied. Paulette laughed out loud but stopped when she saw the glare she got from Dallas.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't realize she was that smart," Paulette said as they stopped in from of the Curtis house.

"She's a lot smarter than you," Dallas said, angrily, "and if it ever came down to me choosing you or her, it would be her."

"Really?" Paulette asked, "then where is she?"

"Probably with Tim Sheppard," Dallas replied before he slung his arm around Paulette's waist and pulled her closer to him, "and your with me." Paulette twisted to try to pull away from him but stopped when she realized it wasn't working. Paulette stared up at him defiantly.

"Maybe, but if you wanted to be with her you would be," Paulette whispered, "we both know that."

"Maybe, but you can never be sure, can you?" Dallas asked, as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

There's chapter 8. I already know what's going to happen at the street light but there are still going to be a few more chapters between now and then. I'm not exaclty sure how many but I'm thinking at least 5.


	9. Chapter 9

Paulette made her way down the hall toward her locker. She saw the smirk Dallas shot her as he stood by a row of lockers with Two-Bit and Sodapop. Paulette hid her smile as she pushed past them and started working with the combination on her locker to get it open. She pretended to ignore him as he walked up and leaned his shoulder against the locker beside her.

"Skip class with me," Dallas responded, his gorgeous eyes staring into hers. Paulette felt herself begin to blush as the girl a few lockers down heard what he said and glanced down the lockers toward them.

"No," Paulette responded, pulling her locker door open and grabbing a few books out of the locker.

"Yes," Dallas said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Paulette rolled her eyes at him and turned to make her way to her class. She smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened the night before.

(_flashback--takes place where chapter 8 left off)_

Paulette pulled her lips away from his but didn't try to move away from him.

"I can't do this," Paulette whispered as she stared up into his eyes. Dallas smiled down at her as he played with a loose strand of hair that was brushing against her cheek.

"Yes you can," Dallas whispered, "nothings stopping you now."

"Don't use me," Paulette pleaded, staring up into his eyes.

"No promises," Dallas responded as he leaned down to kiss her again.

(_end of flashback)_

Paulette walked into her english class. She caught the glare that she got from Sylvia but, assuming it was just about what had happened at the party she made her way back to her seat beside Sandy and ignored Sylvia.

Before she could even get her book opened Sandy spoke up.

"So, what was that with you and Dallas in the hall?" Sandy asked. Her question was directed to Paulette but she was looking at Sylvia.

"What do you mean?" Paulette asked, trying to sound clueless, "Dallas was just being Dallas."

"Dallas gets around," Sandy replied, "but he wouldn't kiss just anybody, especially at school."

"It was just on my cheek," Paulette said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Sandy shook her head and moved her eyes to the front of the class.

"It was still a kiss," Sandy answered.

* * *

Paulette was in her second hour class when a greaser around sixteen walked in. The teacher glanced over at him.

"What do you need, Kevin?" the teacher asked, he glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Paulette.

"The principal wants to see Paulette," Kevin replied. The teacher nodded at Kevin and dismissed Paulette. Paulette shot Sandy a worried look but Sandy just shrugged.

Paulette stood up and followed Kevin out of the room. She glanced confused toward the principal's office door as Kevin passed it.

"Where are we going?" Paulette asked.

"The principals in the gym," Kevin replied as he led his way on down the hall. Kevin reached the gym and opened the door for Paulette, "he was up by the stage earlier." Paulette nodded and made her way to the front of the stage she glanced from side to side to try to find the principal.

"Your late, baby," a voice said from behind her. Paulette jumped and spun around to see Dallas sitting in one of the theatre seats in the front row staring up at her. He stood up and walked over to her.

"What is this?" Paulette asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I said yes," Dallas replied, placing his hand on the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Sorry it takes me so long to get these next chapters posted but I promise I will finish this story eventually. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Paulette left the gym, trying not to blush as the other kids watched her with curious eyes. She walked to her locker and quickly pulled out the books she needed to take home for her homework. She felt Dallas' eyes on her as he passed behind her and walked out of the school. She knew he would have his usually smirk on his face. Especially since he had gotten his way. Their time in the gym had been nice and she had to admit that he was really goodlooking but she still felt a little unsure about things.

Paulette hurriedly ran outside and climbed onto the bus. As usual, Sandy was saving her a seat toward the back. Paulette made her way down the aisle and sat down beside Sandy. Sylvia was sitting in the very back staring out the side window.

"Hey," Sandy replied, a friendly smile on her face. Sylvia looked up and glared at Paulette. Paulette pretended not to notice.

"Hey. What did I miss in class?" Paulette asked, trying to sound casual.

"Just a few notes," Sandy replied, "you can borrow mine if you want."

"Alright," Paulette responded. Sandy impatiently tapped her nails against the books lying in her lap. Paulette noticed how she glanced toward Sylvia every few minutes. Probably wanting to know what had happened with Dallas.

As soon as Sylvia got off the bus, Sandy turned in her seat to face Paulette and start asking the questions that Paulette had been waiting for.

"So, why were you called to the principal's office?" Sandy asked, coming straight to the point. Paulette had to think about rather or not she wanted to tell Sandy the truth but she figured Dallas would tell all his friend's anyway so she decided she might as well.

"I wasn't," Paulette replied, "Dallas got the guy to lie to get me to the gym."

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised," Sandy said, "of course, he never had to lie to get Sylvia to do it." Sandy smiled and ran her fingers back through her hair as the bus came to a stop in front of her house.

"Bye," Paulette said as Sandy stood up and began walking down the aisle toward the front of the bus.

* * *

Paulette climbed off the bus and walked into her house. She took the stairs two at a time and laid her books down on her desk before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen to find her mom.

"Hi, honey," Paulette's mom said, smiling as she put some chicken into the oven, "can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Paulette asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a coke.

"Were out of lemon juice and I need some for dinner," her mom answered as Paulette took a sip of her coke.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," Paulette responded, taking the money from her mother and turning to make her way back out of the house.

Paulette stepped out of the grocery store and began walking across the parking lot to go back home. A car pulled into the parking lot behind her. She thought she recognized the car but she wasn't sure. She kept walking, assuming they would call out to her if they knew her.

She had gotten to the park when she saw the car again. This time parked on the side of the road beside. She became a little nervous when she recognized the boy getting out of the passenger side as one of the boys Dallas had fought over her.

"Hey," the guy said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Paulette began walking faster but when the boy began to walk faster she began to run. She ran as hard as she could but she didn't make it half way across the park when he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Remember me?" the guy asked, smirking down at her.

* * *

Alright. I don't think I'm going to have more than three or four more chapters. I already know what I want to happen so I'm pretty sure it's going to be four. I plan on doing a lot of writing this summer so I'm pretty sure I'll be able to finish this story. If your interested I also have a few other stories that I'm writing right now. Check them out if you have the chance. The shortest one I'm doing is my Gilmore Girls/Excess Bagage fanfiction but I haven't gotten far enough to know how long it's going to be. I'm also not sure about my fanfiction based on The Covenant but my Twilight fanfiction will probably be farely long. Please review and thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dallas walked up the stairs that led to the double doors at the front of the school. He hadn't heard from Paulette since their make out session in the gym. He smiled to himself and pushed the doors open. He had known from the beginning that she wouldn't be able to resist him long. He figured that he could even get one of the stuck up soc cheerleaders to go out with him if he really wanted to. He ignored a soc when he passed him by but he recognized the guy as one of the guys who had been hassling Paulette when he had had to go to the wrong side of the tracks to get her.

When he got to his locker he hit the front of the locker and watched it pop open in front of him. A folded up peice of paper fell onto the floor in front of his feet. He reached down, picked it up and unfolded it:

We want payback. We have your girl.

Meet us at the park Friday night.

Dallas slammed his locker shut and walked down the hall to find Soda Pop and was surprised when the boy came walking quickly down the hall toward him.

"Hey, have you heard about Paulette?" Soda Pop asked. Dallas shoved the note into Soda Pop's hand and waited while Soda Pop read it.

"Wow, Paulette's mom came over asking if we had seen her late last night" Soda Pop said "she even tried calling Sandy. She called the cops early this morning when Paulette still hadn't showed up."

"I know who has her" Dallas stated, glancing over his shoulder at the soc who was now staring at him from the other end of the hall.

* * *

Cherry stood in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a knee-length dress that she had bought the weekend before when she had gone shopping with with one of her friends. It was short-sleeved and it was a really pale green shade.

She had just finished her make-up when she heard Bob's car pull up so she ran downstairs and out the front door to meet him. Bob stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to let her in. As she slid in she turned and waved to Marcia who was sitting in the backseat with her boyfriend Randy. Bob shut Cherry's door and walked around to the driver's side. As soon as he climbed into the car he turned and flashed Cherry a smile.

"You look beautiful" Bob said, glancing down quickly at Cherry's dress and then back up into her eyes. Cherry smiled back at him.

* * *

Half way into the movie as the boys were gone to get popcorn Cherry turned to talk to Marcia.

"I'm glad their into this movie" Cherry replied. Marcia laughed and turned to look behind her to see if the boys were coming back yet.

"Hey! What's this?" Marcia asked, picking a blue hair tie off the back of the backseat, "is this yours?"

"No, it's not" Cherry replied before reaching for her door handle, "but I'm going to find out who's it is." She reached back for the hair tie and Marcia dropped it into her hand. Cherry climbed out of the car and started walking toward the concession stand to find Bob. She saw Bob and Randy before she got halfway across the pavement. When Bob saw the look on her face he motioned for Randy to go onto the car without him and walked over to Cherry.

"What's wrong, baby?" Bob asked and a shocked expression came over his face when instead of answering him she just opened her hand to show him the blue hair tie laying on her palm.

"Who does this belong to?" Cherry asked. Bob already knew that he was a bad liar and Cherry would know so he decided to just tell her half the truth.

"Me and Randy ran into this girl who was walking home last night" Bob answered, "we decided to give her a ride." A slow smile came to Cherry's face.

"That was nice of you" Cherry replied, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, "who was it?"

"Paulette Emery" Bob answered. He noticed as the look of surprise came over Cherry's face.

"You and Randy gave her a ride?" Cherry asked. Bob nodded.

"We felt bad about what happened before" Bob replied, "we shouldn't have treated her that way."

"Randy felt bad?" Cherry asked, finding Randy feeling bad about anything to be incredibly hard to believe.

"Well, it was mostly me," Bob said, a smirk playing on his lips. Cherry stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Your so sweet," Cherry replied.

* * *

Randy answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Randy, it's me" Bob said.

"What's up?" Randy asked. Bob could tell he was distracted and figured it was probably the television.

"I think we should just let her go" Bob stated, "Cherry and Marcia found her hair tie. Cherry won't ever forgive me if she finds out." Bob heard Randy release an annoyed sigh on the other end of the line.

"Look, we can't let that greaser get away with what he did" Randy replied, "Cherry will get over it."

"I don't know" Bob replied.

"Well, I do" Randy said, "In two days it will all be over anyway."

* * *

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Dallas ran a comb through his hair and looked around the room at his friends. It was Friday night and they had all decided to go with him to the park. None of them trusted the socs and they weren't about to let him go alone. No matter how many times he tried to tell them he could take care of himself.

"Well, if your all coming let's go" Dallas said. Not being able to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"We'll get her back" Darry replied, pushing open the front door and stepping out into the darkness. The others fell in to step behind him and they started making their way quickly to the park.

* * *

Cherry was on her way home, walking down the same familiar street she had walked down many times before. She was on her way back home from a movie that she had gone to with Marcia. Marcia's house wasn't far from the theatre so she was already at home.

Cherry was just making her way past the abandoned house that was at the end of her street when she heard a loud banging noise coming from inside. She thought about running home. It could have been some greaser trashing the place. At least that's what Bob and Randy would have said but like it usually did curiosity got the best of her and she made her way up through the gate and up the walk to the front porch.

She made her way into the house slowly, listening carefully to the banging that was still going on. She could tell it was coming from just through the next doorway and when she opened the door a look of surprise came to her face.

"Are you alright!?" Cherry asked, rushing over to the chair and untying the rope that held Paulette's hands behind her back. As soon as her hands were untied Paulette reached up and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She stood up quickly and turned toward Cherry.

"Your boyfriend and his friend tied me up here" Paulette responded. She glared at Cherry. Even though she knew it wasn't Cherry's fault she felt like she had to take her anger out on someone.

"Bob?" Cherry asked as a confused look came onto her face, "that doesn't sound like him." Paulette rolled her eyes.

"Well, he did" Paulette said, "I don't have time to argue though. I heard them talking about meeting Dallas in the park. One of them had a gun."

Paulette turned and walked quickly out of the house.

"Let me go with you" Cherry replied, "Maybe I could help."

"No, just go call the cops" Paulette responded right before she broke into a run.

* * *

Dallas stared across the few feet in front of him toward the socs in front of him. Randy and Bob had brought along a few of their friends to help them out. Darry stepped out in front of Dallas and walked halfway between the socs and the greasers.

"Just give the girl back" Darry began, "there doesn't have to be a fight here tonight." Randy stepped up in front of the other socs.

"He started this" Randy said, pointing out Dallas in the middle of the other greasers.

"You were hassling Paulette" Darry replied.

"She was on our side of town" Randy answered, glaring at Darry.

"She missed the bus" Darry replied, "she didn't mean any harm."

"Well, he did" Randy replied, pointing once more at Dallas.

"You shouldn't have taken her" Darry said, a sudden glare coming across his face, "I won't ask you again to give her back."

Randy turned back to smile at Bob and when he spun back around to punch Darry his punch was caught short as Darry hit first.

* * *

It all happened in slow motion. Johnny took in the scene in front of him. Except for the streetlight he was standing under the park was in total darkness. He could hear the screams as the other boys yelled back and forth at each other. He could hear all the sounds of the fight. That's when he heard the running footsteps behind him. That's when he saw the boy pull the gun and point it at him. That's when Paulette ran in front of him and the boy fired the gun.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 12. I think there is going to be two more chapters after this. I'll try to post chapter 13 as soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Paulette opened her eyes and stared up at the lights in the ceiling above her. She looked to her side and realized that she was in a hospital room. Her mother was already at the door yelling for a doctor. Paulette started to push herself up into a sitting position with her right hand and winced when she felt the sharp pain in her shoulder. Her mother spun around and came back over to her.

"No, don't move" her mom told her. At that moment a nurse came into the room and walked around to the opposite side of the hospital bed from Paulette's mother.

"How are you feeling?" the nurse asked, giving Paulette a polite smile.

"My shoulder hurts" Paulette replied, "what am I doing here?"

"You got shot" the nurse replied, "don't you remember?" Paulette thought back for a moment and then nodded.

"I was running through the park to try to stop the fight and then I felt this sharp pain" Paulette said, "is everyone else okay?"

"Yes" Paulette's mom answered, "the boy with the gun has been arrested."

"Who was it?" Paulette asked.

"They haven't told me that yet" Paulette's mother said, "you didn't recognize him?"

"I didn't even see him" Paulette answered.

* * *

Dallas walked into the hospital room and gave Paulette a weak smile when she looked at him.

"I'm glad your okay" Dallas said, walking over and standing beside the bed, "why didn't you just go home when you got away from those guys?"

"I knew that one of the boys had a gun" Paulette answered, "I wanted to get there before anyone got shot." Dallas didn't reply so Paulette went on.

"What happened after I got shot?" Paulette asked.

"Everybody stopped fighting" Dallas replied, "I stayed with you while Soda went to get an ambulance."

"Do you know who shot me?" Paulette asked.

"It was Randy" Dallas responded, "I attacked him but Darry drug me off of him so that I could stay with you while Soda went back to the house.

Paulette's mom walked back in to the hospital room before Paulette could respond.

"It's you again" Paulette's mom stated as she walked around the bed to glare at Dallas, "I've already told you to stay away from my daughter." Paulette looked up at her mom in confusion.

"Mom, it wasn't his fault" Paulette said defensively.

"If you hadn't been hanging out with him none of this would have happened" Paulette's mother responded.

"If I hadn't been hanging out with him things could have gotten much worse" Paulette said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. As soon as your out of here were leaving this town" Paulette's mother replied. Dallas didn't look surprised and Paulette realized that he had already known that her mother was planning on them leaving.

"I don't want to leave" Paulette said. Paulette's mother looked directly down at Paulette's face with a look of determination on her face.

"I'm not discussing this" Paulette's mother replied before sitting down in a chair beside the hospital bed.

* * *

Paulette glanced around at all her friends. She had already said goodbye to all of them but one. The only one who just happened to be late. Her mom and dad were already waiting impatiently in the car.

"I'm going to miss all of you" Paulette replied.

"Were going to miss you to" Sandy replied as she stepped forward and gave Paulette a hug goodbye. Paulette glanced over their shoulders nervously and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dallas walking slowly down the sidewalk toward them. When he finally got to her he just stared over her shoulder toward her parents in the waiting car.

"I don't know what to say" Paulette started, "it wasn't your fault. You know that." Dallas shook his head and looked down at her.

"If it hadn't been for me they wouldn't have taken you" Dallas said. Paulette stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips gently.

"If it hadn't been for you my time here would have been boring" Paulette said, smiling at him. Paulette turned and made her way to the car her parents were in and wondered if he would miss her as much as she was going to miss him.

* * *

Alright. Only one more chapter to go. I should have it posted sometime next week. I hope everyone likes this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Paulette stared out the back window of the car until Dallas was out of view. She had fallen in love with him but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that with everyone around like that. She wouldn't change one minute of the time she had spent with him. She felt the tears in her eyes as her parents drove out of town.

* * *

Cherry pulled up to the gas pump and waited patiently as Sodapop made his way around her car and walked up to the driver's side window. Cherry rolled down the window and saw the disgust in his eyes as he stared in at her.

"How much?" Sodapop asked.

"Two dollars" Cherry answered. She watched him as he turned and began to pump the gas.

"We aren't all like Randy, you know?" Cherry said. Sodapop turned and glared at her.

"Or Bob, right?" Sodapop replied. Cherry glanced away from him.

"Bob isn't always like that" Cherry answered. Sodapop laughed and rolled his eyes.

"He's just as bad as Randy" Sodapop said, "he went along with it, didn't he?" Cherry didn't respond. She knew Sodapop was right.

"That's what I thought" Sodapop said as he replaced the gas nozzle and turned to Cherry's window for payment for the gas.

"I got her out of there as soon as I could" Cherry answered, looking up at him with sad eyes, "I'm not like the others." Sodapop gave her a genuine smile this time.

"I already knew that" Sodapop responded, "I've seen you around."

"Thanks" Cherry said, returning his smile. Sodapop started to walk away and then turned back to her.

"Just be careful of who your friends are" Sodapop finished.

* * *

Dallas sat on the top step that led into the house and stared out into the darkness in front of him. He didn't know when she would be back but he had to see her. He didn't see her when she walked up the front walk because he was staring down at the ground.

"What do you want?" Sylvia asked, staring down at Dallas. Dallas looked up at her and Sylvia could see the hurt in his eyes. A look she had never seen before.

"I need you" Dallas said. Sylvia rolled her eyes.

"I bet you do. Now that Paulette left" Sylvia responded harshly. Sylvia tried to make her way past him but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No" Dallas responded, "I need you because you never leave."

"Well, maybe this time is different" Sylvia answered. Dallas stood up and stared into her eyes.

"You know you don't mean that" Dallas said, "it's always going to be you and me." Sylvia stared into his eyes trying to find a hint that he was lying to her.

"Your right, I never leave" Sylvia responded, "but you do."

"Yeah, I do" Dallas said, "but your always the one I need."

"I don't forgive you" Sylvia answered even though she felt herself giving in to him.

"I don't forgive you either" Dallas replied before he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Alright. That's the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
